The first time, Ever i saw your face
by Goddess Astra
Summary: In the throes of young love. Experience how it blossoms and opens into a beautiful piece of magic that will tug at your heart strings and leave you breathless. This, my friends, is true love at it's best.


We had only been dating a short time. I couldn't even begin to tell you how long our relationship was in bloom, but it was enough for me to know how i felt. Many people told us that our feelings were biased based on a past life and while that may be true in part, i can pointedly tell you that for the majority, that is not true.

You see, his past life…my past life…we were the same people, but different. the feelings, while completely legitimate, were for two different people with very different personalities than our current selves. What I learned to fall in love with was him. As he is now. His little idiosyncrasies that made him uniquely him, despite our rocky start.

When did i first notice this feeling welling deep with in me? I couldn't say. We had started off on a very rocky terrain, what with the arguing and all that. After a while though, i found it endearing in a way. It was like…our own special little banter that was only for us. Sometimes, i would lie in wait, just for him to cross my path so we could entangle in our little duet. Our little duet known as Usagi and Mamoru.

Part 1:

We hadn't really been discussing the next step in our relationship… probably because we felt we didn't need to. Things were going smoothly, albeit…a few spats now and again as we both tried to figure each other out. Regardless though, we thoroughly enjoyed one another and the company provided, Probably more so on Mamoru's part when you consider the lonely life he lead being an orphan and all.

I looked up at him one day as we were walking through the park, my ice cream cone slowly melting down into my already sticky fingers. The ice cream stand had run out of napkins and we were currently trying to find another vendor who had some.

"How long have we been dating?" I asked, licking the sweet strawberry flavor off my hand.

"Oh, i don't know…a couple months maybe? why?"

"And it's been the happiest couple months ever!" i beamed up at him with a wide grin.

He too, smiled as he reached down and intertwined his fingers with mine.

Public display of affection was something new to Mamoru, but i could tell in his eagerness to hold hands…that he was warming up quite nicely. His hands were soft to the touch and you could feel this radiating warmth that seemed to fill you up from the inside and outward in all directions. On his middle finger was a long scar, from where he had accidentally cut himself while cooking, and though you wouldnt know it, he had a dirty sense of humor when he would show his scar to me.

One could look at his hands alone, and tell the kind of life he had lead, from his parents death at age 6, to his entire life in the orphanage, to being on his own since then. His hands may have been weathered from the life he had lead, but his touch was still soft none the less.

We had just turned the corner, when behind some shrubs, we heard a loud scream. Curious, we both jogged to the scene but were blown back by a bright flash of light. The negative energy surrounding us was immense and almost suffocating but my instincts knew.

With out hesitating, i lifted a decorative compact out of my pocket and held it high in the air. It started to glow with a bright warm light that enveloped me from head to toe before the compact lid flipped open to reveal a brightly shining crystal with in.

I looked over at Mamoru and nodded.

"MOON CRYSTAL POWER…MAKE UP!"

Part 2:

With in seconds, my casual attire was replaced by a short blue-pleated skirt and white body armor. Knee high boots flashed onto m feet and a tiara materialized on my forehead.

I ran down the path and hopped the bush only to see an innocent bystander on the ground unconscious. When I looked up, my face grew serious. Before me was a hideous creature with weird blue snake like skin and hair that rivaled that of Einstein. She wore this ludicrous outfit akin to a dying mime but it was the wriggling vines around her chest and torso that gave the outfit a creepy vibe. The creature's eyes were sunken in and dark, except for a small red glow deep with in the eye sockets. When the creature saw me, her eyes lit up and a smile crept across her face, showing every single fang in her mouth. She licked her lips with her lizard like tongue and lunged forward in my direction.

"Fresh meat!" She hissed.

I screamed and turned on my heels to run in the other direction. My initial reaction scared the living hell out of me and it took me a moment to get m bearings. I was desperately trying to reach for the tiara on my forehead so I could transform it into my moon Frisbee and buy me some time, but a tree root in the ground foiled my plan and down I went.

I turned around and let out a horrifying scream. The monster was right behind me ready to attack and I had absolutely no time to defend myself. I was about to brace for the worst when out of no where, a black figure bolted from behind me and body slammed right into the beast.

He stood his ground and drew his cane toward the beast, who was struggling to stand.. The mask covering his eyes did well to hide the expression but you could feel it. His never wavering desire to protect, and not just anyone…but me.

He fluttered out his cape…"Your fight is with ME now!"

"Tuxedo Kamen! Thank god…" I exclaimed!

I knew he was buying me some time. I scooted backward hoping his distraction was enough to keep the horrid monster occupied. When it was clear that the focus was shifted, I ran to the trees to prepare my finishing attack.

Just as I had gotten to the trees to begin calling forth my moon scepter, I heard a terrifying noise. I had turned my head just at the moment when the monster had knocked Tuxedo Kamen on the ground. His lip was bleeding and he struggled to stand on his feet. The monster began charging up before extending razor sharp nails. I called forth my scepter as quick as I could.

In the blink of an eye, she was at him. Viciously attacking at every inch of his body. She was tearing his tuxedo to threads with one hand brutally beating him with the other. In an effort to buy some time so he could run, he extended his cane and jabbed her in the stomach, causing her to fall backwards.

It wasn't enough. Tuxedo kamen still struggled to stand. By the time I had my cepter ready, it was too late. She had already come at him full force, kicking him square in the stomach before waving her hand and sending him flying. Milliseconds later, she was at him and she smacked him so hard, he went flying again.

He landed on the ground and rolled just inches away from a small ledge. Below was nothing but rocks and a small creek. He tried again to stand but the monster was too fast for human eyes and in a split second, she had kicked him toward the ledge. He tried to hang on but she quickly pried his fingers away and down he fell.

One second he was there, the next…nothing. My eyes widened in terror and in that same second, a cracking thud was heard below the ledge. My head filled with a mix of distraught rage. My heart beat quickened and for a moment, I felt like I couldn't breathe. I immediately…with out thinking, ran toward the horrific beast screaming with ever ounce of anger I had.

I barreled right into her with such force, that she went flying back. Somehow, deep with in me, welled this unbelievable amount of power and it fueled me to further decimate my apponent. With in a fraction of a second, the creature was up and standing but I was right there to deliver a round house kick square to her head and then back flipped behind her to then kick her in the lower back. When she didn't fall, I kicked her again with even more force that she left an impression on the ground.

This time, she struggled to get up after turning herself on her back. She was shocked at my wealth of power, considering the man she had just seconds before, turned to pulp before my very eyes. Faster than she could blink, I had her down on the ground and straddled.

I screamed at her through my tears as I took my scepter and bashed it against her head in a fit of rage. She had hurt the one thing I cherished most. I guess I hadn't realized my true feelings for him until that point The feeling like I would lose him forever just killed me inside and I knew only one thing to blame.

The creature tried to reach for my leg but I instinctively slammed my foot down on her arm. I pointed my scepter right at her face, my expression screaming "die, you hellish bitch"

The monster started screaming and begging for mercy but I didn't waver.

"Moon…princess….HALATION!"

With in seconds, the cries of her plea vanished and she turned to dust, only a small gemstone left behind in it's place. I immediately threw my scepter down to the ground, which then vanished into thin air. I ran toward the ledge screaming and crying, unsure of what I would find if I peered over.

I looked over the edge and the sight before me made my blood run cold. I started shaking, crying, and screaming at the same time as I started jumping down the ledge to reach him.

The ledge wasn't very tall, nor was it very rocky but I guess on his way down he had hit his head on a mid sized rock, as evidence by the blood that covered it. His hat had ended up down the creek and his mask was no where to be found.

His head was bleeding profusely and he looked to be unconscious. He had a pulse though, and that gave me some relief. I pulled him close to me and held him tight, sobbing inscessantly as my warrior uniform slowly faded away to reveal my civilian clothes beneath. His tuxedo slowly faded into his civilian clothes as well, which then covered every battle scar on his body. Dark clouds started to roll in, and soon, a mid day drizzle was upon the both of us.

I sat there in the creek, letting the rain wash over me, doing a number at washing away the tears from my face. I held Mamoru close to me, his unconscious face cradled in my arms and for the longest time, all I did was cry.

Part 3:

I opened the door to his apartment and was greeted by the bright sunlight entering the hallway via the large window across in the living room. The curtains were drawn open and it was an indication that he was up and moving about, despite my concerns to him that he should be in bed resting. Stubborn, that man!

I saw him cross the living room and into the kitchen, but when his knee buckled and he banged his shin into the coffee table I dropped my bag and his keys and rushed to his side. Again, I chastised him for not staying in bed and as usual, he winced and said that it was good for him to be up and moving or he would go crazy. I immediately sat him back down on the couch and offered to get him what ever he wanted…which was apparently lunch.

"No no…you need to lay down and rest! I do NOT want to have this discussion again!"

"The doctor said I was fine! You are being a worry wart!"

"Did I NOT just see you bang your leg? Did I NOT just see you wince in pain?!"

"Don't be like that. I was fine…"

"Just sit. I can get you what you need. I'll be your personal attendant for the day!" I smiled

"What would I ever do with out you" He smiled back and took another sip from his water bottle on the table

"Live a lonely isolated life. I am the sunshine in your exsistance. I can make my Congee?"

It was on of the only things I knew how to make, and decently I might add. How hard was it? It was just rice + water cooked on the stove until soupy…and my mom had taught me how to add things to it to make it taste good.

"Congee sounds wonderful actually. Maybe some pickled radish on the side?"

"You got it!"

"You're the best, Usagi. I know I give you a hard time…but I understand you only do what you do because you care about me. It's just new for me, that's all…I am not used to it. I am used to doing things on my own."

"I understand. I guess having parents around all the time, I just got accustom to people always caring, sometimes too much and like mother like daughter, right?"

"Speaking of parents….?"

"Don't worry. I told them I was staying over with a friend. They bought every word. I promised you I would be by your side to take care of you and I WILL NOT back down on that promise. You've got nice stitches in your head, a few broken fingers, and every time you stand up, your knee gives out."

"Thank you, Usagi. I love you"

I smiled and nodded. I had still been unable to procure the L word out of my vocabulary despite the fact Mamoru came to it so easily. His response was that, he didn't throw around the word so easily…as it was a sparse commodity growing up and he never said it unless he was 100% sure of himself. I guess he was more sure then than I was. I questioned if there would come a time when I _would_ be ready to say it.

I began working in the kitchen. It was times like these, where I truly felt alive. Not the cooking part, but the…the…wifey part. Imagining myself in a future role like this filled me with such joy. Every day, I had grown more and more to Mamoru and I felt so intertwined with him, that I couldn't imagine life with out him in it. That day, made everything so clear. I had almost lost the one thing in my life I cherished more than anything, and the thought scared me to death.

It was probably at that point, when I realized what he truly meant to me. I was always happy to be around him, and joyful that he was in my life…but when those feelings came over me, when I felt those emotions…I knew that I cared for him a great deal more than I had initially believed.

We both enjoyed a nice lunch, him with my congee with pickled radish and me with a simple sandwich and some fruit. The flowers I had gotten for him at the hospital gift shop accented nicely with the light blue table cloth and the sun shining through added a bit extra to the ambiance.

Somehow, through our lunch, I noticed a change in him. He was opening up way more than I had anticipated and I quite enjoyed it. Our usual time together never held this much conversation or this much depth and I started to know more to Mamoru than I ever thought possible. Perhaps he was going through the same metamorphosis in his feelings that I was going through.

I began to learn things about him that both shocked me and warmed my heart at the same time. He began to open up more about the death of his parents, like how he recalled the doctors mentioning that his mother was one month pregnant when she died or his lonely childhood at the orphanage…and how he invented an imaginary friend (a cute little boy with blue hair) to help cope and how sad he was the day he was leaving for good.

The last statement rung a bell in my head and as it turned out, I was at the same hospital that day where Mamoru resided, as my mother was giving birth to my brother and I remember giving a young boy (who happened to be crying) a rose to cheer him up. As it turned out, Mamoru was that boy. Fate, I guess you could say, brought us together…even at such a young age.

We spent hours after lunch, just sitting on the couch enjoying one another's company and sharing stories and just…talking and getting to know more about each other. Occasionally, we would cuddle up or take a break to watch our favorite game show. I would get up and pamper to him when he made requests and to be honest, I couldn't imagine a better way to spend an afternoon.

As the evening drew near, Mamoru insisted that I head home and I could tell that he was just merely being concerned for a young teenage girl to be spending the night with her boyfriend. I assured him that I was adamant about staying and taking care of him, as he was still in pain from his incident. I told him that it was in his best interest to put his energy elsewhere, because I was staying no matter what.

I held his hand as I helped him get ready for bed. He had difficulty lifting his sore arm, as well as buttoning his shirt with the few broken fingers. Needless to say, he felt slightly embarrassed but again, I assured him it was of no concern to me. What? It's nothing I haven't seen before since that first trip we took to the beach when the sun decided to breathe fire on the entire town.

As I looked into his eyes, I could see the pain as he accidentally banged his leg on the night stand while trying to wiggle his pajama pants on. Seeing him that way only reminded me more of what had happened and only made my heart ache more. Tears formed in my eyes as I tried to shoo away the awful memory.

He took my hand "What's wrong"

"This! What happened! Everything!" At this point I was crying

"When I saw what had happened, I was scared out of my mind but I was angry at that stupid monster too! Something welled up inside me and I was filled with this rage that I had never felt before! I was beating the crap out of the monster and then I banished her to the farthest depths of hell!"

"And then, I had to face the worst…seeing you lying there. Feeling like it was my fault that I couldn't protect you….that…I should have done SOMETHING or been a better warrior and none of this would have happened! And then, I was hysterical. I didn't want to lose you!"

"But I am here now." Mamoru held me

"You don't understand…you don't understand how SCARED I was. The thought of possibly losing you forever. Seeing you one second and then BAM the next…nothing. And then, when I finally DID see you, I wasn't sure if you were dead…or…or…" Tears ran down my face and I held Mamoru tighter.

He cupped my face and looked me in the eye. He had a way of looking at you that made you know everything was going to be ok. He wiped away my tears with his sleeve.

"You know how much I love you, Usagi. You are everything to me and coming from the youth I did, I hold on dearly to those that mean a lot. I believe that fate brought us together again and I also think it was fate and love that kept me alive. I am here for you, my precious Usagi. I am meant to be with you and with you always. I know we had a rocky start, even after we got our past life memories back, but I never ONCE regretted one single day with you"

He brushed away another tear and then leaned in and placed his lips on mine. The electricity shot through me like wild fire. His kiss was warm and I could feel my heart bursting and just aching to be with him for always. I placed my hand on his cheek as I rediscovered the sweet taste of my one and only prince.

By this point, the moon was high in the sky and left light shining through the window, enough to laminate the bedroom with out any extra light. I could see his face…his eyes. My heart was beating like crazy and I yearned for his taste. I leaned in and kissed him once more…deeper and with more intensity. It made my entire body tingle and my pulse and breath race.

Was this how love felt? True love? My past self knew but my current self had never been on wings that took me this high. I had never felt this intense before and my body felt like it was soaring above the clouds.

Mamoru leaned back on the bed, and adjusted his pillows. I looked over at him and asked if it would be ok if I lay by his side. We had often cuddled on the couch while talking or watching T.V but we hadn't yet gone so far as to cuddle in bed. I told him I was ok with the idea, and that it would be no different than the couch…except more comfortable with the extra room the bed had to offer. He agreed and he adjusted some pillows so I could be comfortable.

I snuggled up next to him and felt the warm of his body wash over me. It felt safe in his embrace…I felt protected. My heart beat was still racing at moments, when I would look up at him between our conversations, my breath would come to a halt.

I sat up in the bed, removing my arms from his embrace. His deep blue eyes, while mysterious, held a bright vivacity to them that could only be explained through the subtle motions of his expression. I straddled his legs and brushed his hair back, feeling the soft strands brush against my skin, and you could see fresh stitches on the side of his head. Despite all his bumps, bruises and scars, he was still just as endearing.

My fingers reached their way to his and began their dance of entanglement. The moonlight, now shining upon his face, gave him an extra bit of radiance that only added to his mysterious allure. Mamoru…who are you? What are you? And why have you take my heart to the stars and beyond?

I pulled in and kissed him deeply on the lips, this time, with more intensity than ever before. He returned by cupping my face with his hands and returning the kiss with just as much intensity as I had given to him. With seemingly expert hands, they found their way to my bra with the expertise of a pro.

His hands reached under the soft cloth of my blouse and the lace of my bra and undid the hook as I worked on each button of his cotton pajama top. Before long, we were side by side, tenderly caressing and exploring as each kiss took us to new heights.

I took my hand in his and pressed it between my bare breasts.

"Do you feel that, Mamo-chan? It's my heart. And it's beating. For you and only you. For you are the one man I want, forever and for always and I never ever want to lose you again."

The moon slowly hid behind a cloud, covering our bare bodies amidst the dark night time sky. His body connected in unison with mine and I leaned in before kissing him and whispered softly to him

"I love you…"


End file.
